


Freedom

by Wilson66



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson66/pseuds/Wilson66
Summary: Freedom - The Power or right to act, speak, or think as one wants.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I have managed to catch up with Vikings and SURPRISE SURPRISE I have developed a new obsession with Ivar the Boneless. (Seriously hot and damaged men just seem to be my thing :') )
> 
> Anyway it's raining right now and my OCD brain can't stop so this little drabble is the result! It may evolve in to something more depending if the inspiration hits me.
> 
> Thank you for looking :D

"You are a free woman now." He quietly speaks, like he’s afraid to speak any louder in case his god’s may hear. 

My heart's beating erratically against my ribs, I've been given small glimpse of hope before, turning to face him I can't help but take note of his feature gauging if this is a new form of Viking torture I have yet to encounter. He's sitting leaning against the cabin's wall, he's wet and covered in filth and I realise the effort it has taken him to bring me this news.

"Free?" That word. So small but full of such significance.

"To do as you wish... you could return home." He's averting his gaze, those brilliant blue eyes that are normally filled with fury and despair simultaneously that I have grown used to now can’t bear to look at me, his hands are absentmindedly rubbing his legs showing his discomfort and I can only imagine the pain he endures.

At my silence, his gaze flickers upwards and I can't pull my own away. "I could leave?"

"You could." He swallows and my eyes take him in, the way he sits hunches, making no attempt to move closer, the way he can’t bear to look in my direction unless he has to, this isn’t a trick.

"I could run away and never see you again."

"It would be your choice." The cabin feels like it's closing in, my skin feels like it's burning from within as I make my way for the door noticing the pained expression on Ivar's face. The ground in front of my hut is now a mixture of mud and ever-growing puddles as the unrelenting rain rages from the sky, my legs move and I instantly feel the bite of the water against my bare flesh, the fabric of my dress clinging to my skin and for the first time in a long time I can breathe. The thunder crashes above and the world is illuminated by the lightening and the laughter erupts from my throat, dancing in the puddles I push my sopping hair from my eyes and catch Ivar's bewildered gaze.

"Is this a sign from your gods?" For a moment I relish in the feel of the rain, my eyes close but I can still feel Ivar watching me and in this moment I don't care. These are my actions, my life because I am free.

Returning to his side I settle on the ground beside him. "I choose to stay." He stares unblinking, his normally guarded gaze betraying the hope that he feels. 

"I choose to stay with you Ivar." Taking his hand I gently caress the skin with my fingers "Not for any glory that is promised or for who your father was." 

My other hand gingerly moves to his face, an action I've wanted to do but never been brave enough to act out. "I choose to stay and fight with you."


End file.
